Some vehicles have a fuel filter which must be serviced after the engine has run for a predetermined number of miles. The fuel filter cap on the filter is difficult to remove and the applicant is unaware of any existing tool which can be used with the fuel filter cap.
In particular, the Ford Motor Co. has a 7.3 L diesel engine with a top mounted fuel filter that is to be serviced at 20,000-30,000 mile periods. The cap holds a filter in a pressurized system and the cap is threadingly mounted on the engine.
There is a need for a simple tool to remove and install the fuel filter cap.